Waiting
by CockroachX
Summary: COMPLETE After Shin's heart-felt love confession to Kumiko, he up and leaves. His excuse, to become a better man for the woman he loves. Terribly fluffly fluff. the fluffiest kind of fluff you can possibly imagine.


**Okokok, First Gokusen fanfiction I've written and it's just something to get me going for a new chapter on another fanfiction I'm writing… B/c, tbh, I've had a MAJOR block, along with being super busy trying to find a college, you know the drill. (probably) Enough with the excuses. **

**Pairing: (impossibly predictable) ShinKumi (DUH!?)**

**Rating: Hmm… Y'know, to be safe, I'll go K , mkay?**

**Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY I don't own Gokusen, I really don't own anything except these hands I'm using to type. And the game I bought on impulse tonight…. **

**Extra things to know: It's a one-shot. :P rofl.**

**COMPLETE and utter FLUFF. No joke. I mean… It's probably too cheesey for some of you but, I'm feeling kinds hopelessly romantic tonight.**

**So! Read on my lovely reading wunderkinds! **

**EnjoyXX**

* * *

She pulled on his sleeve but he didn't look back at her. He never did. But she always hoped that he would. Because that's all she'd ever wanted, his undivided attention. Would he be willing to give it to her, though?

"Why'd you wait for me?" He finally spoke.

"I knew…"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you'd come back."

"What if I hadn't?"

"Then I'd still be waiting, wouldn't I?"

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "You'd get tired of waiting."

"I wouldn't. Not for you."

"No, you would. You'd be done waiting in, what, two—three more months tops. You'd move on and have cute little babies with that man you use to fantasize about all the time. I'd be a distant memory in no time."

"You're such a liar. I'd never get tired of waiting for you and you know it. You're just being a dumbass."

He snorted at this, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Shin, look at me. Please."

He shook his head, refusing to make eye contact and focused on one of her eyebrows to stare at. She glowered at him and he smiled back at her.

"I read somewhere once that _sometimes one smile means more than a dozen roses (1)_. It's totally true."

"Hmph." He smirked and bent over to become level with her gaze.

_I missed you_

"I missed you, too," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. In one swift, graceful move she was pressed up against his body in a warm embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing him in, familiarizing herself with his scent once again. He left one hand on the small of her back, ran the other up her back and mumbled something into her hair.

"Huh?"

He pulled back his head, tilting her chin up with one finger before caressing her cheek gently.

"You read me like a book, Kumiko," she felt the heat creeping up her face at the look on his face. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes, puckering her lips. She heard his chuckle as he pressed his cheek against her's.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" he whispered, twirling a lock of her black, chin-length hair on his index finger.

She rolled her eyes and pulled back from him.

"What? Don't like it?"

He shrugged, "I'll just have to get use to it, I guess"

She puffed out her cheeks and let go of him, turning around to lean her weight up against the railing of the veranda and stare out into the garden.

"Why'd you come back?"

She heard him shift his weight and was answered with silence.

"I mean, you just kind of left after graduating. You tell me to wait for you, and I did. I'm still waiting, even if you're here with me. I'll always be waiting for you, always you, only you, forever for you. Here I am, waiting for you to do something to make me stop waiting. Shin,"

she sniffled, tears welling up,

"You can't just confess your undying and not-so-unrequited love to someone and then leave them. That's just not how it works. But I'm here for you anyway. Still waiting. I can't even begin to explain why because I don't know the reasons myself. So _why_ are you here?"

Still silence was all she heard and her shoulders began shaking as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You… you don't love me anymore, do y-"

"Don't ever think that for a moment. I left so I could grow up for you. There were so many things I had yet to learn before I could ever face you again… as a man." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he twirled her around to look at him.

"Pride won't allow me to say I changed just for you, but I did."

Kumiko drew in a breath and waited for Shin to continue.

"I loved you, I still love you, I missed you… a lot. That's why I came back. I _did_ come back for you. I had to keep my promise." He brushed a tear that trailed down her cheek.

"Will you stay?" she whispered.

"Forever."

* * *

**End**

**So! That's it??!?!?! Yup. That's all I got for ya. XD**

**No, really. Reviews are really helpful because I know I still have lots of improvement to do &stuff.**

**Or you can just tell me how much you liked/disliked it!!!!**

**No assholes. Word.**


End file.
